Your Power For a Kiss
by AviarTheAssassin
Summary: Rogue Portal Masters. The power of a single element inhabiting a vessel. Every one has the potential for destruction of monumental proportions. Option 1: Annihilation by the Military Force. Option 2: Date them to make them fall in love with you. Heavily inspired by the Japanese anime, Date a Live.


**WARNING! ****- ****WARNING! ****- ****WARNING!**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS A VERY HUMAN-LIKE IMAGE OF SKYLANDS. IT DISREGARDS IN-GAME LORE AND AREAS. IT DOES NOT INCLUDE ANY FICTIONAL SPECIES SUCH AS MABU, GILLMEN, DRAGONS, OR ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN HUMANS. IT ALSO DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY SKYLANDERS OR OTHER CHARACTERS. THIS IS MAINLY ONLY FOR MY FRIENDS AND THEIR "PORTALSONAS". IF THIS DISPLEASES YOU, PLEASE TURN AWAY NOW.**

**WARNING! ****- ****WARNING!**** - ****WARNING!**

Chapter 1: Operation Armpit

Shadow let out an annoyed sigh. She marched up the stairs and deliberately knocked on the door she was looking for. Within about a split second the door opened, revealing Hazard who was wearing an unzipped leather jacket over a red T-shirt, jeans and a pair of running shoes. However, his most defining feature was a fedora with sunglasses resting on its rim atop his head. Shadow smiled lightly. "It's about time you got out of your armor,"

"I'm only out of it because it is obscene to wear such a thing at a school," he snorted. Shadow rolled her eyes in response until she heard him speak. "But I see your gothic instincts got the better of you," Shadow immediately looked down at her own rather black attire. "Although I wouldn't call it gothic instincts, but I'll take it as a compliment for now," she spun around and walked down the stairs, "But we have no time to judge our fashion sense, we have to get to school,"

"Alright, alright," Hazard responded. He lifted his backpack from the ground and slung it on his shoulders.

X

"Now, now students, I would like to you to quiet down now," the short haired brunette teacher addressed the classroom. Unexpectedly, the entire class obeyed without question. "We have a little surprise. We have two new transfer students joining our class today!" she announced, smiling. She then turned her head toward the door and clapped her hands together. "Alright, you two can come in!" she Hazard and Shadow strolled casually into the classroom. They wrote their names on the chalkboard simultaneously and turned around in unison. "Hi guys, my name is Sarah," Shadow said.

"And I'm Danny," he followed. The students started to murmur in a rather positive way. "Well then, go ahead and take a seat," the teacher instructed. Hazard took the seat in the far left back while Shadow took one toward the center. Immediately after choosing his seat and laying down his backpack, the person in front of him turned around to greet him. "Hello Danny, I'm Aaron," he said while holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Hazard replied and shook his hand. Aaron leaned closer to him and placed his hand beside his mouth as if he were telling a secret. "I must say, that's a pretty nice girl you have there,"

"Uhh, she's my sister," Hazard corrected Aaron's incorrect speculation.

"Even though you are blocked by the binds of family, it must be a blast to have her around," Aaron continued, wearing a grin.

"There's a lot more to her than meets the eye," the fire portal master said. He gazed over to her location, watching her mingle with three other girls. He narrowed his eyes and focused on her. Reading her lips to see what they were talking about.

"Really? Then I'll guess I'll have to discover that myself," Aaron declared with a chuckle.

"You won't get anywhere with her," he informed him, snapping him out of his quote unquote 'stalker attitude'.

"Huh?" Aaron asked tilted his head, a half surprised and half disappointed look on his face. The fedora-wearing boy sighed and rolled his eyes. He used his forefinger and middle finger to signal him to come closer. Obeying him, Aaron turned his head to the side and he whispered, "She's homosexual,"

"Ah, I see." he responded. He drew back and stood upward again, placing a hand on his shiny black hair. "But as far as I can tell, I can't think of a single girl who wouldn't want to be with you,"

"I don't know if I'm supposed to thank you, or hit you,"

"Hello Danny," Both of them turned their heads toward the female voice. A girl with long, light blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and silver eyes stood next to him. "But I have been informed that you would rather be called...,"

"Hazard the assassin? " he interrupted.

"How did you know did you know what I was going to say?" she asked curiously.

"I know my sister well," Hazard answered. "You were talking with her over there," he roughly gestured toward the other portal master.

"Well then, I am looking forward to seeing you around, Danny," she giggled while tilting her head and closed her eyes.

"So, Hazard's your nickname?" Aaron asked. "I must say it fits you perfectly," he continued, grinning.

"It's technically Aviar, but it hasn't fully transferred yet," he added.

The girl then proceeded to take the seat next to him. Once again, he signaled Aaron to come closer. "I am supposed to know her?" he whispered.

"Are you kidding me? You've never heard of her?," the black haired boy exclaimed lightly. "She's practically a minor celebrity! Her name is Lauren. Top of the class, A+ average in all subjects. She's the number one student the entire province!" he exclaimed. "Out of all the people I would like as a girlfriend in my ranking, she's never been out of the top three," he explained.

"But more importantly, why is after someone like _you_," Aaron added

"Frankly, I can't come up with a better answer you," Hazard answered.

X

"Hey Danny, wanna have lunch with me?" Aaron asked. Before Hazard could even think to answer, Shadow came up to his desk.

"We need to go now," she instructed rather solemnly, her eyes looking toward the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, rather concerned.

"Looks like my question is answered," Aaron said to Hazard.

"Hehe, sorry..."

"Oh please, converse to your heart's content," he cut him off. Hazard sighed, and ran slightly to catch up with Shadow. "And I can take this opportunity to talk with my girlfriend," Aaron chuckled to himself and pulled out his phone.

Shadow led him behind a protruding wall in front of the restroom door, concealing them from view. "So... What's going on again?" he asked. Hazard gasped slightly when sensed portal magic surrounding him. Before he could say a word, he disappeared in flash. A light smile appeared on Shadow's face before answering, "In due time. Don't worry you'll like it." Shadow closed her eyes, concentrating on her power, and portaled herself away.

X

Hazard moaned, his only vision being an eyelid-shaped structure of white light. He placed his hand on forehead and groaned. He blinked several times, attempting to clear his vision. When it finally did refine, he noticed Seraph sitting in a commander's chair in front of him. "Seraph?" Hazard asked.

"Yep, that's my name," she replied. The fire portal master looked around the room, tiled with mainly white with orange designs. Hi-tech desks with monitors bordered the walls of the great room. "Were am I? And how did I get here?" he asked, quite obviously confused by this new sight.

"The answer to the first question is in the headquarters of the A.R.P.M.T., and the answer to the second question is when Shadow led you out of everybody's view, then I portaled you up here,"

"Anyway, care to explain what I'm doing here?"

"Attention! This is not a drill! Please proceed to the nearest shelter or bunker immediately!" a voice blared and an alarm started chiming. Seraph responded by extending her arm and pressing a button on the desk in front of her. Consequently, the alarm shut off.

"What was that!?" Hazard slightly let off a manly scream, startled by the alarm.

"Duck," Seraph ordered.

"What?" Before the confused individual could question further, he was forced to drop or else the back of a giant screen would have smacked him square in the face. Instinctively, he whipped around to gain a view of the said screen. His eyes narrowed, intrigued by what he saw on the screen. A girl with long, flame-colored hair and formal white and orange-red attire was on the screen. "Who is she?" he asked with an extremely interested tone of voice. "Is she a portal master?"

"Not quite," Seraph answered. "Codenamed Cataclysm. She is a Rogue Portal Master. The complete power of a single element inhabiting a vessel, unlike us, who harnesses the power of an element. Due to this, they are physically unstable and extremely powerful. Powerful enough to bring Kaos to shame. In order to keep the province safe, the Military Force destroys them on sight."

"Wait a minute, why haven't we heard of them until now?" Hazard asked curiously.

"Because," Seraph started, "in the Province of Ruin, where we live, was broken up into smaller sky islands due to the Great War several centuries ago. Because of that, elemental energy was being interfered with, preventing the buildup of too much power. The other provinces, like this one, they are country to continental sized skylands, so the probability is greatly increased."

"That must be terrible," Hazard contemplated. "Suddenly appearing in this world to find everyone is trying to brutally murder you."

"Yes, and we have an alternate solution. That's why I brought you here. I have founded the A.R.P.M.T., Anti Rogue Portal Master Team. Instead of killing them, we save their lives by sealing their power with kiss. This only works when the kisser is a portal master, and the Rogue needs to have fallen in love with the portal master," she explained.

"A kiss? Seriously? A _kiss_ of all things?"

"Yep. You shouldn't be complaining. After all, it could be a _lot_ worse." The fire portal master shuddered at the thought of what Seraph was saying. "Don't remind me..." he pleaded.

"Anyway, you're lucky," the leader portal master declared. "If a Rogue discovers the portal master is sealing his or her powers, they will react violently. This is a result of the element inside them attempting to stay inside. Most Rogues who are experienced with the world of Skylands will automatically try to kill you if you reveal you are a portal master because they already know of your ability of sealing their powers. Lucky for you however, this one only started appearing a week ago, so you can reveal yourself. In fact, that is for the better. More likely than not, she will try to kill you if you approached her as a human."

"At least I can wear my portal armor. Hey, can I activate it now?" he asked eagerly. Seraph responded by closing her eyes and gently nodded her head. As quick as lightning he raised his arm into the air. A fire ring moved down his wrist and down his arm to the rest of his body, revealing his assassin's outfit. Hazard snickered quickly when a thought came to his head. "This thing is called the A.R.P.M.T., right?"

"Yes, why?" The newly dressed portal master pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Stupidly grinning at what he was writing. Abruptly he dropped to floor and started laughing hysterically, the piece of paper landing a feet away from him. Seraph swiveled her chair around and gently stood up. Walking calmly to the location of the paper, she bent over and picked it up. "Seriously? Operation Armpit? You have a weird sense of humor," she stated to the other portal master.

Finally calming down and allowing himself to breathe, he responded by saying, "That means we should hang out more. Although I would volunteer to do this, but... I don't recall signing myself up for this," he admitted.

"You're right, you didn't," she confirmed. "Shadow did. She believed you would enjoy being an agent here..."

"Hold on, let me get this straight," he interrupted. "So the reason why you told Shadow and I to go to the school is to move to this province and get close with this quote unquote Rogues so we can seal their powers?"

"That's a way to put it," she responded to his rather fast speech. "Remember, you are codenamed Sniper, so on the field we will refer to you as such."

"Sniper? Do I _look _like a sniper to you?" he snapped.

"We could just rename you to Incubus," she suggested.

"Oh, please, Sniper's fine," he quickly reassured.

"Good. Take this," Seraph opened her hand and a stylish, wireless earpiece lied in it. Hazard took it without hesitation and fitted it into his ear. "It's a cloaked intercom," she explained. "From here I will direct you on the field."

"Speaking of, where is everybody?" Hazard asked with intent while looking around.

"They're off-duty right now. But I'm not worried. Considering your many seduction successes in the past, this shouldn't be too much of a problem. But remember, be sincere. You aren't looking for a one night stand..."

"I don't seduce people for that, you know!" he hissed aggressively.

"Alright, _Incubus..._"

"Fine! Whatever!" he cut her off. "Just don't call me that."

"Alright Sniper, move to the transfer room and we'll move you into position."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded with a slight hint of respect.

X

Hazard walked over a fragment of brick, standing at the front entrance of what seemed like a completely demolished office building. With his hood off, he looked up at the building, cape gently blowing to the side. "Well this is nice," Seraph announced through his intercom. "Looks like the Military Force can't advance terribly quickly because they aren't designed for high story combat. This is your chance to speak to Cataclysm without being interrupted. Remember what we've gone over."

"Are you absolutely sure I can do this, Seraph?"

"Yes, remember that you have not failed to seduce anyone in Skylands since you've been here, you're as ready as you can get. Just believe in yourself," she responded. Hazard closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He exhaled gently, causing his heartbeat to slow down. He slid open his eyelids, a vote of confidence deep in his brown irises. "Let's do this," he declared and took at step on a crushed stair step.

X

"You're almost to Cataclysm's position, just up the stairs and across the hall," Seraph directed. Upon walking a couple steps up the stairs, Hazard stopped allowing his hair to fall into his eyes. "I see your heart rate is rising. What's going on?" Seraph asked in a comforting tone. Hazard sighed heavily in response. Seraph exhaled. "You're going to do just fine, I have complete confidence in you, and remember, I'm here to assist you," she assured.

Hazard looked up at stairs and continued up them. He looked at both sides of the isolated hallway as if he were crossing a road. He exhaled deeply, and continued into the open door way in front of him. In the room itself was a chaotic sight of desks flipped on all sides and chairs strewn about. A whiteboard stood on the right side of the room, and the sunlight of noon shown through the window. However, none of this caught Hazard's eye.

A girl roughly the same height as him stood on the opposite corner of him. She was looking out the window, wearing the same formal white and flame colored attire as shown on the screen he saw earlier. The outfit matched the same flame color of her long, untied hair which elegantly cascaded down her back. She was holding an oversized double-bladed axe with flame-like designs, the blade part of it on the floor as if she dragged it there.

She sensed his presence, and turned around, revealing the full color of her eyes, the same color as her hair. However, even Hazard didn't need to tell that the emotion in her eyes and face were displeased. She raised he axe, and sung it violently toward him, sending a vertical flame blast that exploded beside him and blew out the side of the building. Hazard shut his eyelids, gritted his teeth and allowed the dust to clear. When he slid open his eyes, he witnesses the blades of the axe slid down to the base of the handle, seemingly creating the crossguards of a great sword.

Instead the crossguards fazed into nonexistence and the staff portion of the axe changed its shape to that of a sword and the blade became shrouded in flame. She leaped toward him, holding the newly fashioned sword to his neck. "Who are you? And what are you trying to do?" she demanded.

"This is a good opportunity, Hazard. Retaliate and show you aren't human," Seraph ordered. Obeying her, he quickly drew one of his swords and parried with her sword, causing it to point away from him. Cataclysm narrowed her eyes. "I see, you've come here to kill me."

Hazard narrowed his eyes in false frustration before embedding his sword into the ground. "No. I would never kill someone without reason. There is no reason for me to fight you," Hazard confessed, looking at her. Cataclysm drew her head back slightly, but the emotion on her face remained unchanged.

She slashed her sword to the side, sending a horizontal blast of fire toward him. Hazard held his arm across his chest. After the blast exploded and the dust settled, he remained without a scratch. "How did you survive that!?" she exclaimed, if one said she was shocked, that would have been an understatement. Hazard decided not to respond, to allow her to come to realization of who he was. "Who exactly are you?"

"I am known as Sniper. And I told you, I don't want to fight you!" Cataclysm took a step toward him, a neutral expression on her face. "Sniper, you're doing fine off-script. Just keep what you're doing," Seraph announced through the earpiece.

"I've heard of you. You aren't human, are you?" the girl asked, her voice becoming softer.

"I consider myself human. I have consequences for my actions and have a place on this world..."

"You never answered my question," she interrupted. Cataclysm raised her sword to him, her face starting to become cold.

"I told you, I don't have a reason to fight you!" he protested.

"Quit lying!" she yelled. "Everybody is out to get me and you can't prove otherwise!"

"I'm not." She gasped slightly at his response, but quickly her expression returned to normal. If you could call it that. She carefully walked over the toppled chairs and desks until she was standing in front of him. Unexpectedly she kicked his knee, resulting in Hazard crashing to the floor. Cataclysm bent down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to look up at her. "You said you came here and didn't have any intention of killing me. But I know that's a lie, why else would you be here!?"

"Why?" he interrupted. "Why is it you're so sad?" Any other person would think his was crazy as it obviously looked as if Cataclysm was filled with anger, but Hazard had a reputation of being good at reading people. Behind her facade, she was truly very sad. The fire Rogue grunted. "If what you speak is the truth, than tell me where you're here," she demanded.

"I came here... " Hazard sighed before he finished his sentence. "I came here because I wanted to get to know you." Cataclysm reacted by slicing off a portion of the wall behind him. _Geez, how much convincing is this girl going to need?_ Hazard thought to himself.

"I made it quite clear to you that I had enough of your games. Keep your forked tongue in your mouth. Why would anyone want to meet me?"

"Because I'm interested in you," Hazard quickly got to his feet, forcing the girl to let go of his hair and take a few steps back. "You wanted to know to truth, no? Here's the truth: I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to show you this world and how not all humans are bad. Listen to me. I'm not like any other human or person you'll meet, and you know why?"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down!" Seraph ordered through the intercom. Hazard ignored her, finishing his sentence. "Because I'll never give you up!"

In a flash Cataclysm drew her head back, eyes widened and mouth slightly agape. Hazard walked forward slightly and landed with a heavy thud on the floor. Sit down. I want to talk some more. You want to know about this world? I can teach you," he said.

"O-Okay," he stuttered nervously and took a seat in front of him.

"I'm curious. You're quite obviously not human, so what exactly are you?" he started.

"I'm not sure either," she answered. "My oldest memories are misty, as if they are faded. But I know for sure I wasn't always like this... so destructive... My birth was sudden and unexplainable. I really don't know what being I am. But before I could have time to think, the humans were already trying to kill me."

"That must be terrible. To suddenly appear in this world only to find that everybody wants you dead," Hazard pitied. "Oh, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"My name?" she replied. "I know I am often referred to as Cataclysm. But I know that just like Sniper, that isn't my real name." she lifted her eyes and met Hazard's, seeming to calm her. "My name is Ariana."

"Ariana? That's a pretty name. As such, my real name is Danny," he complimented then explained. A light blush appeared on the cheeks of Ariana. "Thank you, It's nice to meet you Danny," he said then smiled toward the ground, apparently having trouble keeping eye contact with him. He heard some sound effect in his ear before hearing Seraph's voice.

"Now's your chance, Sniper. It's as good a time as any to ask her out." Hazard muttered out his oh-so-famous "Ah, geez." before sighing. "Ariana, I want to ask you something,"

"Yes, what is it?" Hazard closed his eyes before looking towards the ground.

"I know it's kind of sudden, but..." Hazard slid open his eyelids. He took her hand and guided her to her feet. He grabbed her other hand and held them together. He stared directly into Ariana's eyes dead-on, blushing as he said his next sentence. "Will you go on a date with me?" The fire Rogue gasped slightly, but laughed afterwards. "A date? I would love to, Danny."

"Look out! The Military Force!" Seraph exclaimed. Both of them turned their heads toward As expected someone or something burst through the window, sending broken glass everywhere. Hazard moved his arm to shield his face from broken glass, his power automatically incinerated the glass bits before they could injure him. The figure who barged in was the last person he expected to be there. It was Lauren. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, completely untied much like Ariana's hair. She wore a hi-tech battle outfit, modern weaponry in their slots on the suit.

Hazard grabbed the sword embedded into the ground and took a stance against Lauren. "Danny? What are you doing here!?" she asked, bewildered.

"You!" he responded in equal bewilderment.

"What are you wearing!?" he continued.

"You!" she copied. She turned her gaze toward Ariana, who was behind him. She gritted her teeth in anger. She took a handle from her right shoulder and pressed something on it. A light blue lightsaber like weapon with a pointed tip extended from it. She charged toward her, about to swing the weapon, but Hazard blocked her path with a parry.

"If you're the one trying to kill her, then I cannot let you pass," he said with a blank tone.

"It never occurred to me that _you_ would be Sniper. But you are not going to interfere with my aims," she declared boldly. She lowered her weapon, but as quick as lightning flipped a handgun out of her left wrist and shot toward the area behind him. Hazard gasped and whipped around. Magma filled in the area where she was shot in the eye, regenerating the damage done and grinning wickedly. "Well if it isn't you again," she chuckled.

Ariana raised her own weapon into the air, the outlined blades of the axe formed at the handle, forming the blades and the flame extinguished, yet again creating the great sword. Hazard carefully sidestepped, getting out of their way. Hazard slid his sword into its bracket, and he heard Seraph speak. "Alright, you need to get out of there. This is going to get messy."

"But the fun has just started..." Hazard interrupted himself with a slight shortness of his breath. He felt his power draining from him, and gazed toward where he sensed it moved it. In the center of the crossguards and handle, he noticed a ball of pure fire energy growing.

"Noted," Hazard choked. He prepared his portal magic as he watched the fire Rogue charge toward Lauren, who parried the attack with ease. Hazard felt the power about to collapse and create a shockwave on monumental proportions. He portaled himself out of the building before the remainder of it and everything in close proximity of it was turned to rubble.

X

Hazard felt the crushing noise of debris under his shoe. He lifted his foot and moved it away. The portal master in casual clothing picked it up and closely observed it. It was charred black and felt a lot like burnt wood. It reminded him of Ariana, whom he had spoke to the day before. Unfortunately she had disappeared after the speech-worthy explosion. "Danny!" he heard her voice call.

_"Yes, I really did talk to her yesterday," _he thought. Hazard caressed the rubble, a light smile appeared on his face. "Hey, are you even listening!?" the voice called again. Realizing it wasn't in his head, he spun on his heels. To his and everybody's surprise, Ariana was standing on a pile of debris, weapon absent. "Ariana? But... but you went missing!"

"You're right," she confirmed. "But I have returned. For a... date, I believe?"

X


End file.
